


Smutember 2019 Big Day Out

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Character of Color, Fishnets, French Characters, French Kissing, Interracial Relationship, Interracial Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Tape, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Paris (City), Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Club, Sex infront of Strangers, Showers, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, going commando, no underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Chloe takes Jackie to a sex club for some sex infront of a crowd.
Relationships: Chloe/Jackie Lynn Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Smutember 2019 Big Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smutember
> 
> Request by Anonymous 
> 
> All french written with google translate. Sorry for all mistakes

The chilly autumn wind blew around Jackie. Her leather jacket was zipped all the way up. What didn’t help was the short black mini skirt and the fish net stockings she wore. On the corner of the street was the love of her life, Chloe. 

The french girl who swept Jackie off her feet wore an oversized white hoodie that went to her knees. 

“Where you find one that big?” 

“It belonged to my papa. He was a very big man. How do I look?”

Jackie kissed her cheek. “Beautiful.” 

“Ah, but not as beautiful as you mademoiselle. I’m incredibly lucky to have you as a petite amie.” 

She felt her cheeks warm. The couple made their way to a club. You wouldn’t know it by looking at it. Surrounded by restaurants and clothing stores, the building was not impressive. The sign was blank, the front was covered in graffiti, and the windows were boarded up. Chloe walked up to the door and gave some quick rhythmic knocks. 

A burly man opened the door. “Chloe!” 

“Marcus! Ca fait trop longtemps. Vous allez bien?” 

Marcus’ face split into a smile and hugged her. “Très bien.” His attention turned to Jackie. His expression became stormy. “Qui est le poseur?” 

Chloe became furious and began to shout. “Ce poseur est l'amour de ma vie! Alors montre un peu de respect!” She punctuated ‘respect’ with a poke to his chest. 

“Pardon! Pardon! Mes excuses. Entrez s'il vous plaît! Come in! Come in! Welcome to Maison de Luxure et de Péché.” He stepped aside, letting the girls. 

After walking down a dark corridor, Jackie saw a curtain with pulsating lights and thumbing music behind it. Chloe pulled back the curtain, revealing a wild orgy happening. The dance floor was filled with sweaty bodies grinding into each other. The participants were in various states of undress. 

Littered around the club were stages. Some had one person dancing. Others had couples engaged in sex acts. Outfits ranged from leather bdsm, with masks, chains and leather. Or other wore costumes. One of the dancers wore a leopard leotard, complete with tails and cats ear. The leotard was cut in a way to show her bare breasts. 

Jackie unzipped her jacket and took it off. Underneath, her chest was bare save for black electrical tape over her nipples. Chloe pulled her hoodie off, revealing that she was completely nude. Her erect nipples stood out like chocolate kisses on her breasts. Above her vagina were a few bit of stubble. 

“Well you got me beat,” Jackie told her. 

Chloe’s hand went under Jackie’s skirt. Her hand touched Jackie’s bare ass, traveling down, until she hit her pussy. Grinning, Chloe said, “You’re no slouch yourself, mon amour.” She grabbed Jackie’s hand. “Come.”

The young lovers made their way through the club. They made their way to a stage, Chloe brought Jackie on and gave her a deep passionate kiss. Jackie than kissed her neck, than her shoulder, than breast, stomach, groin. As the kissing continued more and more eyes were drawn to the young girls. She had already gotten on her knees. Bent over, she knew that everyone could see her lack of panties. The thought excited her. 

Jackie leaned in, giving her glinting slit a nice lick. Tangy juices rolling down her tongue, she gave her another. Jackie spreaded Chloe’s dark lower lips to reveal her shiny pink folds. Enthused, she stuck her tongue into her canal, playing with Chloe. Jackie could hear the excitement of the crowd, cheers and shouts. She decided to give them a little show and shake her ass. 

Chloe’s most sensitive nerves were driving her crazy. She ran her hand through Jackie’s dirty blonde hair. Jackie’s attention went north as she began to suckle on Chloe’s clit. Pleasure exploded throughout the french girl’s body. “Oui oui mon amour. Plus, plus, putain plus!” 

She came with agusto was she ejectualed her fluids across Jackie’s face. “Oui! Oui! Oui! Jésus baise le Christ oui!” Her walls clenched around Jackie’s tongue as her hips bucked forward. That won the girls some applause. 

Chloe pulled Jackie up. Her sweat standing out against her ebony skin. “You’ve done well mon amour.” She placed a gentle kiss across her cheek. “But no it’s your turn.” She flipped Jackie, letting the american see the sea of watchers. Jackie’s niiples had hrdened long ago, something Chloe noticed. “Vos mamelons sont durs comme des diamants,” Chloe hissed in her ears, rubbing her thumb over the tape. “Perhaps we should let the others see, mon amour. Révélons au monde votre amour pour moi.” Gently pulling down the tape, Chloe freed her lover’s nipples. She rubbed her thighs. “Now for the dress. Libérons votre chatte humide.” 

Jackie looked into the eyes of hundreds of strangers. Her voice trembling she said, “D-do it.” Her hand unzipped the skirt, letting it fall to the floor. Unlike Chloe, Jackie was unshaven, a mass of hair slightly darker than the hair on her head. Her juices running down her thighs. Chloe inserted her fingers into Jackie’s wanting sex. 

Hungry eyes watched as Jackie was maturbated. Fingers thrusted in and out of her as her moans and pants matched the tempo of the music. Jackie was light headed, the idea of letting these strangers watch their most intimate moment was driving her crazy. She felt Chloe behind her, touching her. Breasts pressed up against her back, her crotch still covered with the evidence of Chloe’s orgasm touching her ass. All the time chloe continued muttering french in her ear. 

“C'est vrai mon amour, cum pour moi, cum pour sont amis. Montrez-leur combien vous les aimez en nous regardant. Montrez-leur votre orgasme. Montre leur ton amour pour moi. Donne leur notre amour.” 

Meanwhile, Jackie could see the audience get more excited. Many were masturbating themselves to the sight of the young lesbians. Others were masturbating their partners. Most were straight up fucking. But all eyes were on Jackie. 

“Ha, ah, ah Chloe, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck!” 

Her legs buckled around the weight of the orgasm. Her pussy squirt juices forward, spraying their audience with her love juice. She fell to her knees, her fluids pooling on the floor, mixing with what Chloe left on the floor. 

Chloe came down to Jackie’s level. Arms wrapped around Jackie, she kissed her cheek. The two lovers were covered in sweat and cum, naked save for shoes and Jackie’s stockings. The crowd cheered. 

Chloe got down and helped Jackie. Jackie could barely walk. While Jackie was done, many in the crowd continued their orgy. As the two made their way to the crowd, Jackie felt complete strangers hands touch her naked body. If she wasn’t so exhausted, she would be for more fucking. Chloe brought Jackie to a back room. There were several more people there. Some were dressing, other were still nude. There were showers and toilets. Many were in use, no doors though. The two settled on a bench. 

“W-we left are clothes on the strange.”

“Worry not, I’ll fetch them later. I wanted you sûre. So, did you love se faire baiser in front of everyone?” 

“Yes, I can’t wait for next time.”


End file.
